


Malavita

by Tsuki1



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Work In Progress, angbang
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki1/pseuds/Tsuki1
Summary: Un Univers Alternatif de la Terre du Milieu où Melkor et Mairon sont à la tête d'une puissante mafia.Manwë est un procureur en croisade contre leurs activités avec Eönwë comme fidèle bras droit. Mais si ce combat ne concernait qu'eux les choses seraient bien trop simples, n'est ce pas ?





	1. Chapitre Un- Nuit blanche et café noir

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit de ma première fanfic et je pense que beaucoup de choses sont susceptibles d'être modifiées, je me cherche encore un peu. Mais je prend beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que vous prendrez aussi du plaisir à la lire.  
> Le titre est une référence au roman de Tonino Benacquista éponyme que j'ai beaucoup apprécié.   
> Je vous encourage grandement à commenter ma production, que les retours soient positifs ou négatifs c'est toujurs intéressant de les avoir. Et c'est officiel je ne sais pas faire de résumé XD
> 
> PS: merci à mes bêtas readers ! Z'êtes supers ! <3

**_Mairon_ **

_ Barad Dür, Présent _

Les nuits sont souvent longues, et trop courtes à la fois. C'est là tout le problème lorsque l'on est insomniaque. Insomniaque, et seul. Cercle vicieux au fond. Je fuis le sommeil autant qu'il me fuis diraient certains. Peut-être. Mais je déteste que l'on me fuit… C'est  _ moi _ qui décide ici. Et personne n'a intérêt à prétendre le contraire, ou tenter de m'imposer quoi que ce soit  Jamais. 

Le sommeil est un luxe pour moi. Un luxe que je ne peux que rarement me permettre. Pour ne pas dire jamais.Trop de choses à faire et à penser. Le monde n'arrête jamais de tourner, donc moi non plus. Car après tout, c'est moi qui le fait ce monde. Je le tiens entre mes doigts. Je le modèle à ma guise, sans qu'il en ait même conscience. Combien de temps ça fait déjà que je me suis engagé sur cette voie ? Trop pour revenir en arrière. 

Je ne l'ai jamais put. Jamais.

Les nuits sont trop longues, et trop courtes à la fois. Je bois une nouvelle gorgée de café, froid. Infect. Imbuvable. Les deux premières tasses étaient chaudes, tièdes à partir de la troisième et là froide. J'en suis à combien déjà ? Six ? Sept ? Ce doit être sept.

Putain, c'est vraiment immonde froid. Heureusement que la cafetière est presque vide, sinon j'aurais du me taper je ne sais combien de tasses encore de ce café. Maintenant, j'ai juste à m'en refaire une pour tenir jusqu'à… Il est quelle heure là ? Trois heure trente du matin, c'est passé vite quand même. Et j'ai pourtant encore tellement de choses à faire avant sept heure. Encore des décisions à prendre, des coups de fil à passer et à recevoir, des papiers à lire, des papiers à signer ou faire signer; des papiers à rédiger. Tant de choses à faire et si peu de temps. 

Carcharoth dort à mes pieds. Ce brave limier, toujours présent à mes côtés. Au fond je n'ai besoin que de créatures comme toi mon beau. De braves molosses qui m'offrent leurs ventres, avides de mes caresses, et montrent les dents et déchirent les gorges de ceux que je leurs désignent. Qu'ils soient canins ou humains, c'est de ce genre de toutous dont j'a besoin. Fidèles, loyaux, obéissants, impitoyables.  Je n'ai besoin qu'une meute de ce genre, c'est largement efficace. Des bons toutous qui savent s'adapter et prendre quelques initiatives minimes dans le feu de l'action, mais qui ne cherchent pas à détrôner l'alpha ou à aller contre sa,  _ ma _ , volonté.

Je me satisfait très bien de cette situation. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de quoique ce soit d'autre. Je n'ai pas besoin de  _ lui.  _ Bientôt vingt-huit putains d'années qu'il m'a laissé ce sac à merde, et je suis toujours là. J'ai reconstruit de mes mains les ruines fumantes que m'a laissé ce fils de pute pour en faire de nouveau, lentement mais sûrement, à coup de sacrifices, de sueur sans hésiter à donner de ma personne, un empire.

Je me suis tiré tout seul, comme un grand, de la merde dans laquelle il m'avait laissé. Patiemment, à la force de mes délicats poignets ! Seigneur ! Ces merveilleuses délicieuses petites choses ne sont que pour les travaux d'orfèvrerie et les manucures ! Pas le récurage de fosse septique !!! La fosse septique fut elle une image. 

Yeurk ! Et cette chose toujours aussi infecte ! Raah! Je ne peux pas continuer à boire cette abomination ! Mes papilles ont atteint leur seuil de tolérance ! Pardonnez moi mes pauvres petites chéries de vous infliger une telle tourmente. Je vais corriger cela de ce pas.

Je quitte mon bureau baigné de la lumière bleue de mon écran d'ordinateur et de celle tamisée de ma lampe de bureau. Il est temps de m'accorder une petite pause. Le temps de me préparer une nouvelle cafetière de ce café corsé en provenance directe d'Harnen. C'est un genre très particuliers que je commande, et comme tout produit répondant à mes exigences, il coûte une petite fortune. Je me masse durant quelques secondes les paupières, pour me réveiller quelque peu de toute cette paperasse. Je devrais retourner d'ici quelques minutes à les étudier. Je n'ai rien contre la paperasse, cela fait même partie des nombreux, très nombreux domaines, dans lesquels j'excelle. Mais je dois reconnaitre, que quitter mon bureau est assez agréable, j'avance dans le noir vers ma cuisine Carchataroth sur mes talons. Mon brave chien, passe une main dans la fourrure de son crâne le gratouillant entre les oreille. Il adore ça, sa queue frétille fébrilement, éventant l'air autours de lui.

Tandis que je prépare ma cafetière à l'italienne, il n'y a que ça pour avoir un café convenable chez soi, et surtout le café plaçant soigneusement les grains déjà délicieusement parfumés dans le moulin. Il n'y a rien de tel pour en dégager pleinement toutes les saveurs, moudre à la main. je profite aussi de la vue que j'ai sur la ville de Barad Dür. Sur mon domaine. Mon royaume. Sur ses lumières brillants dans le noir, sur son trafic infernal.  Sa mer de néons, son agitation jamais apaisée de jour comme de nuit. Une ville que j'ai faite. Sans moi elle ne serait rien, sans moi jamais elle ne serait aussi prospère et active qu'aujourd'hui. 

Bien sûr les lauriers ne me reviennent officiellement pas. C'est frustrant, frustrant mais nécessaire pour avoir la paix. Et puis je peux toujours me dire que si la plèbe n'a aucune idée de qui a le vrai pouvoir sur leurs vies, au moins les gens importants, ceux qui comptent vraiment, sont parfaitement au courant. C'est le plus important.

Mon bureau et ma chambre sont des pièces aveugles. Pas que j'ai quoi que ce soit à craindre dans ma ville, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Il n'y a que le salon et la seconde chambre à l'étage qui ont droit à un accès à de la lumière naturelle. Mais je me suis fais plaisir en conséquence pour le salon. Je me suis offert une superbe vue panoramique sur la ville. La nuit c'est vraiment un spectacle qui en vaut le détours; et le jour tout est baigné dans la lumière naturelle rendant l'endroit très agréable à vivre, et mettant surtout la décoration merveilleusement en valeur.

Il faut dire que je n'ai rien négligé, j'ai fait faire les meubles sur mesure et j'ai passé des heures à vérifier leur agencement, pour que tout soit parfait.

Comme j'ai passé des jours à travailler le design de la cuisine et sur ceux des couverts et de ma vaiselle pour qu'ils lui soit assortis. Je hais, les choses qui  font tâches dans mon petit chez moi. Alors je fais en sorte que tout corresponde à mes attentes, après tout il faut bien se sentir bien chez soi. Sinon pourquoi l'appeler « chez soi » ? Ce serait un non-sens total.

Je passe de nouveau ma main dans la fourrure de Carcharoth, appréciant le dessin de ses muscles vifs et fermes, des muscles puissants et rodés. Les gens ont bien raison de craindre cette brave bête. Un ordre de ma part, voir moins s'il ne les apprécient pas, et il leur arracherait la gorge de ses crocs blancs et aiguisés. Ne réduisant leurs cous qu'à une plaie béante et sanglante, de la charpie. Je l'ai déjà vu faire, et c'est un spectacle dont je ne me lasse pas. Même si j'évite de lui offrir trop souvent cette petite gâterie.

La cafetière se met à siffler, signe que mon café bien noir est prêt. La vapeur vient me titiller le nez, emplie des senteurs corsées et profondes des grains moulus et infusés. Bien, avec cette nouvelle production de panacée je devrais bien pouvoir tenir encore un peu. En fait jusqu'à ce que je boive de nouveau une tasse de café froid. Pouah ! Rien que d'y penser à nouveau… C'est un sacrilège qu'un tel nectar vire à une telle infamie. Le temps n'a de respect pour rien ni personne. Il saccage le beau, il avilit tout. Un jour je verrais sans doute ses ravages dans mon miroir. Ce jour là sera le début de l'enfer, bienheureusement j'ai encore du temps avant de voir cette ignominie arriver.  Le sang qui coule dans mes veines réduit l'emprise du temps sur mon corps. Je ferme le gaz sous la cafetière; regardant la flamme bleue s'évanouirent dans le néant. J'ai toujours aimé les flammes, la chaleur.

-Allez, Carcharoth. Retour au bureau, le café est prêt. J'accompagne ces mots d'un petit claquement de langue.

Mon fidèle limier dresse ses oreilles bien droites au son de ma voix, et se dresse promptement pour aller trottiner justement devant moi jusqu'à la pièce de travail et se coucher à mes pieds. Comme il en a l'habitude, fermant ses yeux en posant son museau sur ses immenses pattes. Et moi je verse du café fumant dans ma tasse tout en m'asseyant de nouveau face à ma masse de travail. 

Je fais encore deux pauses pour retourner m'alimenter en caféine brûlante jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'aube se lève, grise et faiblarde à l'horizon. Un nouveau jour se lève. Et il va falloir que je me prépare pour lui donner tout son éclat.  Je grimpe donc l'escalier tout en verre pour l'étage de mon appartement, direction ma douche à jet massants dans ma salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte de celle-ci Draugluin, lève la tête et sa queue se met à s'agiter en me voyant, la canaille dort sur mon dessus de lit. Le molosse saute au sol et vient nous faire la fête, à moi et à Carcharoth. Je le papouille et le gratouille. Mon gros bébé pouillu.

-Eh bonjour mon gros !Oh oui t'es content de nous voir… Allez on va faire une promenade avec papa tout à l'heure. Eh oui ça c'est mon gros toutou ! Mais oui !

Mes compagnons canins s'arrêtent devant la porte de la salle de bain. Ils savent parfaitement que c'est la seule pièce dont je leur interdit formellement l'accès, à moins d'une autorisation expresse délivrée de ma part. Mais en l'absence de cette dernière  Carcharoth va se coucher au pied de mon lit, et Draugluin s'assoit devant la porte en m'attendant. Mes braves petits, mes préférés. Je laisse mes vêtements tomber dans le panier de linge sale avant de me glisser dans la cabine de douche avec les flacons de mes soins pour les cheveux et pour la peau. Enfin ceux qui s'utilisent sous la douche.  

Je profite des jets d'eau chaude qui détendent mes muscles, tout en savonnant ma peau, cette petite chose a besoin de soins et d'attentions pour avoir cet éclat et cette douceur de pêche. Les préoccupations du moment me tournent dans la tête en même temps. Les faveurs à accorder à charge de revanche, les dîners auxquels apparaîtrent pour consolider ma toile et mon réseau, les coups de fils à passer, les os à faire briser, les allumettes à faire craquer. Sans compter les nouvelles à prendre de mes affaires en cours. La routine en somme. Je verrais avec Thil les détails du programme lorsqu'elle viendra.

L'eau ruisselle sur mon corps nu tandis que je ferme les vannes. Mes cheveux totalement lavés et trempés, embaumant l'odeur de l'après shampoing prévu spécialement pour préserver et stimuler leur éclat doré. Des cheveux comme les miens ça se chouchoute, un blond vénitien pareil ça ne se voit pas tous les jours ! Je m'enroule dans mon peignoir avant de les brosser soigneusement. Avant et après le brushing. C'est important si l'on veut avoir une souplesse et un douceur soyeuse du cheveux. Je continue mes soins soigneusement durant une demie-heure, appliquant mes crèmes sur mon visage et mes mains, massant doucement pour en faciliter la pénétration dans les pores de la peau. L'odeur de lavande vient titiller mes narines avec celle de l'eucalyptus. J'humecte mes lèvres avec un peu de pommade, dans le soucis de préserver leur éclat rosé et éviter leur dessèchement. C'est Thil qui me l'a conseillée, et je dois dire que comme d'habitude elle a visé juste. Très juste. 

Bien il est désormais temps de m'habiller, même si nu je suis quand même à tomber. A peine suis-je dehors que Carcharoth et Draugluin sont déjà sur mes talons et me suivent jusqu'au dressing. Restant avec moi durant tout l'habillage. Aujourd'hui je ne compte pas sortir officiellement avant un moment, je peux donc être assez relâché. Jean tout simple, mais dans une excellente coupe et un manche longue noir. Poche avant droite: mon téléphone portable personnel, poche avant gauche: mon téléphone « professionnel » . Celui dont je me débarrasserais le plus vite en cas de pépin et que j'utilise le plus. Ainsi en conséquence je m'assure qu'il ne reste jamais aucune trace de quoi que ce soit de compromettant dedans. Ou de véritablement important dedans. Tout a des oreilles de nos jours. J'achève de lacer mes chaussures lorsqu'on sonne à la porte. 

_ Driiing. _

Ce n'est pas normal… Thuringwethil n'est pas sensée arriver si tôt. Et si c'était elle, elle serait déjà rentrée à m'appeler dans le salon avant de monter directement ici. Thil n'oublie jamais ses clefs… Et je n'attend personne d'autre ce matin. Je déverrouille mes deux portables, rien. Pas un message ou un appel en absence susceptible de justifier ce coup de sonnette.

_ Driiing. _

Encore un. Plus impérieux il me semble. Il faut que j'aille voir de quoi il en retourne. Mais pas sans défense. Je saisis l'arme à feu que je cache dans cette pièce vérifiant qu'elle est chargée, j'en retire la sécurité et l'arme.

_ Driiing. Driiing. _

On s'impatiente en bas. Qui qui soit aussi impatient de me voir j'y vais prudemment. Avec de quoi lui faire un petit cadeau…

_ Driiing. Driiing. _

...histoire de lui rendre la politesse. Je fais signe à Carcharoth et Draugluin de me suivre. Ces deux là peuvent être plus dévastateurs encore qu'une arme à feu.

_ Driiing. Driiing. _

J'arrive, j'arrive. Pas la peine d'être aussi pressé. Je descend déjà silencieusement les escaliers, les yeux rivés sur la baie vitrée, heureusement que j'ai pris du verre blindé.

_ Driiing. Driiing. Driiing. _

Je longe le mur, la main sur la crosse de mon arme, le doigt sur la détente, prêt à porter un coup le plus rapidement possible.

_ Driiing. Driiing. Driiing. _

La sonnette agonise sous les coups qui lui sont donnés. Comment la personne derrière ma porte a-t-elle pu passer l'interphone à l'entrée ? Elle doit avoir le code… Ou on lui a ouvert. Carcharoth et Draugluin ne réagissent toujours pas…

_ Driiing. Driiing. Driiing. Driiing. _

… Alors que nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques mètres de cette porte. Ils ne grognent pas, ne hérissent pas le poil, ne montrent pas leurs crocs. Leur instinct ne semble leur souffler aucune défiance ou colère face…

_ Driiing. Driiing. Driiing. Driiing. Driiing. _

… à cet impatient tortionnaire de sonnette. Putain j'aurais dû faire installer un interphone supplémentaire devant cette porte ! Bordel, ça me casserai moins les couilles !

_ Driiing. Driiing. Driiing. Driiing. Driiing. _

Les chiens ne réagissent toujours pas. Après tout c'est peut-être Thil… Ou un abruti. Je garde ma main prête et jaillir et tirer dans le tas. Au cas où. Et j'ouvre la porte. Pour cesser aussitôt de respirer en voyant celui qui se tient sur mon seuil. Me fixant de ses yeux bleus de glace.

-Eh ben, tu en as mis du temps ma Petite Flamme. Content de me revoir ?

Cette voix, ce sourire carnassier. Ce surnom. Le doute n'est pas permis. 

J'ai devant moi un revenant. Là juste devant moi un fantôme.

Quelqu'un de disparu depuis près de vingt-huit ans.

Melkor Bauglir.

Ah le fils de pute !


	2. Chapitre Deux- Vie étudiante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et le petit chapitre deux ! On fait la rencontre de nouveaux personnages et on se retrouve dans un nouveau lieu.  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire en bas, ça fait toujours plaisir :3 Et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en le lisant !

#  _ Elrohir _

_ Mithlond, Présent _

Mithlond est une ville super. Très active, très dynamique, très jeune. Sans doute parce que c'est un ventre universitaire, sur un grand axe commercial très actif terrestre et maritime. Sans parler de son intérêt historique et du centre judiciaire et législatif qu'il est. Ah ai-je mentionné qu'il s'agit de la capitale de cette région de la Terre du Milieu, en plus de compter dans la liste des villes les plus importantes du continent. 

Et elle compte chez elle d'excellentes universités et parmis les meilleures écoles privées et publiques.  Elladan et moi avions hurlé de joie quand, après deux années d'enfer quotidien, que certains appellent « classe préparatoire » ( je vais vous dire, ne croyez jamais quoique ce soit de la bouche de ces types. Jamais ! Ce ne seront que des mensonges ! Des mensonges !),  la lettre d'admission de la part de l'Ecole Normale Supérieure des Science. Dan était prit, à la rentrée direction les bancs de cette école de grosses de têtes ! Depuis le temps qu'il bossait pour ça. On avait sauté dans tous les sens tout en beuglant au monde notre euphorie et l'immense félicité que nous ressentions à cet instant,piétinant au passage parquet en chêne antique de la maison. Je crois qu'on a cassé un vase au passage… A la réflexion on aurait peut-être dû ouvrir cette enveloppe dans le jardin… Et l'expression de notre bonheur ne devait pas être très construite, ni très harmonieuse… Puisque Ada et Arwen sont venus voir si on égorgeait pas des clowns dans le hall d'entrée, avant de nous rejoindre dans notre crise d'euphorie en voyant la lettre.

Un des meilleurs moment de ma vie. Avec celui où Dan et moi avons réussi à faire exploser des feux d'artifices dans la chambre de l'oncle Thranduil, sans se faire prendre. Personne n'a jamais eu de preuves contre nous. De gros doutes, certes, mais pas de preuves, jamais. La cerise confite sur la montagne de crème chantilly recouvrant le gâteau au chocolat, qu'était la tête et les cris de tonton Thrandy. Aaahhh, délicieux… 

On a fêté dignement ça en famille. Il ne manquait que Nana… 

Il manque toujours Nana… Toujours.

Avec l'automne Dan et moi étions repartis pour Mithlond, mais cette fois comme étudiant en première année de l'ENSS option chimie et comme étudiant en troisième année de licence de Droit, tuteur des premières années. Il y avait du changement dans l'air ! Même notre cher appartement partagé durant deux ans, tandis que je suivais mes deux premières années de licence en Droit et que Dan rendait son âme et vomissait ses tripes quotidiennement en prépa, avait quelque chose de nouveau. Comme s'il regorgeait de promesses, ou d'une nouvelle pièce s'étant ajoutée par magie qui n'attendait que nous la découvrions.

On a très vite repris un rythme tous les deux, un peu plus cool que lorsque Dan bossait presque tous les jours jusqu'à trois heure du matin pour se lever à sept heure, avec moi qui essayait de faire en sorte qu'il garde un minimum de santé mentale. Mais pas monotone. Il faut bien continuer de bosser pour maintenir de bons résultats. Et en prime je me cherchais un stage pour mon second semestre. Alors c'était plus cool, mais pas de tout repos.

J'ai passé mes partiels avant les vacances du solstice d'hivers, Dan, lui, juste après. C'est marrant, mais nos emplois du temps ont toujours fait en sorte que nous puissions nous soutenir à tour de rôle dans les périodes difficiles ces deux dernières années. Ils ont bien raison, sinon on leur aurait latté la tronche pour le faire quand même. Nous sommes rentrés à Fondcombe pour passer le solstice en famille. Dan avait emporté de quoi réviser durant toute la durée de notre séjour et moi je priais pour ne pas m'être foiré en beauté, du moins le premier jour, avant de sagement décréter que ce qui est fait est fait et n'est plus à faire, et que donc je pouvais très bien lâcher du lest là dessus et aider Elladan de mon mieux. Comme lui avec moi. 

En rentrant Dan s'est mangé deux semaines de partiels, oraux compris. La période stressante par excellence. J'ai séché quelques cours pour lui filer un coup de main, histoire qu'il puisse se détendre et bosser directement en rentrant à l'appartement. A charge de revanche, évidemment. Mais il avait vraiment besoin de ces coups de pouces.

Et puis je n'ai séché que des cours barbants, et potassé à fond mes manuels de Droit donc… 

Aujourd'hui c'est la dernière ligne droite pour mon jumeau, encore un petit effort et ce soir c'est fini. On pourra tous les deux décompresser un bon coup. Respirer plus facilement à nouveau et s'amuser un bon coup ! Pour en terminer définitivement avec les angoisses jusqu'à obtenir nos résultats. Alors petit dej' de champions ! Oeufs brouillés au bacon, jus d'orange pressée maison et de toasts de pain de mie beurrés, pour que Dan prenne bien des forces pour sa journée.

Et pour le soir aussi, parce que ça va être la fiesta ! Le feu d'artifice ! Le festin de la victoire ! La soirée de célébration ! 

-Souhaite moi bonne chance, Ro. 

Mon jumeau me tend mon écharpe blanche et bleue marine.

-Comme si tu en avais besoin, Dan. 

Je récupère mon écharpe et lui tend la sienne, bleue marine et blanche.

-On se retrouve ici cet aprèm, avant de rejoindre les autres ? 

-Eh oui, le temps de se changer et de se détendre un peu avant d'y aller.

Nous enfilons nos manteaux avant de sortir de l'appartement, tous les deux emmitouflés dans plusieurs couches de vêtements.

Manches longues, pulls bien épais, vestes et manteaux. Avec en plus bonnets, gants et écharpe. Un ensemble bien chaud pour résister aux rigueurs de l'hivers. L'air marin  de Mithlond n'aide pas à rendre les hivers plus doux. Ceux de la Comté le sont, doux et agréables. Comme la vie là bas, la terre y est riche et fertile.

Nous descendons les escaliers, dehors de la neige fondue tombe du ciel gris. Heureusement que les trotoires et la chaussée sont recouverts de sel. Sinon ils seraient couverts de verglas je pense. Notre souffle s'élève en vapeur blanche avant de s'estomper dans le vide. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche nous arrivons à notre station de métro, je bénis intérieurement la bonne âme qui a pensé à salé les marches. 

Sous terre il fait bien plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur,en plus le métro est bondé. Dan et moi devons jouer des coudes pour nous frayer un passage jusqu'à un wagon sur notre ligne. L'avantage c'est qu'on a pas froid, le désavantage c'est que, ni l'un ni l'autre, n'avons le nez bouché… Et on est un peu serrés aussi.

Dan est de plus en plus stressé au fur et à mesure que les arrêts s'égrainent, je ne peux que lui prendre la main pour le rassurer un peu. C'est assez efficace, un truc de jumeaux. Lorsque notre terminus arrive nous devons de nouveau jouer des coudes pour sortir en évitant de se faire piétiner.

Une fois dehors nos chemins finissent par se séparer.

-Tout va aller, Dan. 

Je souris à mon frère, je sais que c'est la vérité. Tout va bien se passer, il va s'en sortir, et avec les honneurs.

-Passe une bonne journée, Ro. On se retrouve ce soir à l'appart. 

Il me sourit lui aussi et nous nous éloignons, chacun de notre côtés.

Lui vers son école moi vers les bancs de la fac.

Le reste de la journée se déroule sans véritables accrocs, j'assiste aux cours, prend des notes, je fais même un crochet par la bibliothèque universitaire pour récupérer un bouquin ou deux dont j'ai besoin pour un devoir. Le problème avec la législation de la Terre du Milieu c'est que c'est un bordel sans nom. Les textes de lois peuvent changer selon les régions et je ne parle pas des exceptions internes… Et il vaut mieux être au courant du moindre petit détail… Si l'on veut s'en sortir. Je m'octrois un café que je prend à une table du restaurant universitaire tout en commençant à potasser les livres. La journée se déroule dans un flux doux et serein. Puis les cours touchent à leur fin, et je dois avouer que je suis impatient durant la dernière heure que les minutes s'écoulent et que le prof donnent enfin le relâche. 

C'est moi qui arrive en premier à l'appartement, content que les chutes de neige fondue aient cessées et que l'air se soit un peu réchauffé. Enfin il redeviendra glacial lorsque le soleil fera mine de se coucher.

Je profite du petit moment que j'ai devant moi pour prendre une bonne douche bien chaude. C'est lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, pieds-nus, serviette autour de la taille en train de rassembler mes cheveux en un chignon sur la nuque, que Dan rentre. Tintement de ses clefs dans le vide-poche et le grincement de la porte d'entrée. La musique du « Je suis rentré » quotidienne. 

-Salut ! J'espère que tu m'as laissé de l'eau chaude.

Lance-t-il en retirant son bonnet et son manteau avant de les accrocher à côté des miens

-T'inquiète, il en reste largement. Alors ça s'est bien passé ? 

Je répond en enfilant un t-shirt et un boxer.

-Pas trop mal je dois dire. Enfin on verra bien. Et toi ? 

Dan retire ses chaussures  tout en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau.

-Tranquille. On part dans une heure et demie, si tu es toujours ok.  

J'enfile un jean tout en parlant.

-Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que je suis ok ! 

Il rit en entrant dans la salle de bain avant d'en refermer la porte.

Je passe la demie-heure qui suit, casque sur les oreilles avec les accords de ma playlist personnelle de rock symphonique se jouant, allongé sur le canapé tout en lisant les bouquins empruntés plus tôt à la bibliothèque universitaire.

-Je pigerais jamais comment tu peux comprendre quoique ce soit à ce genre de bouquin… 

Je lève les yeux du langage juridique pour voir Dan en train de passer une serviette dans ses cheveux, frottant pour les sécher. Déjà habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un jean. Je me décale pour lui laisser une place sur le canapé.

-Comme moi, je biterais jamais rien à tes bouquins de sciences. 

Je réplique avec un sourire tandis qu'il s'assoit en allumant son ordinateur portable.

Nous restons ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que dix minutes avant l'heure du départ. L'ordinateur est éteint, le livre fermé; tous les deux reposés sur la table basse de manière synchronisée. Toujours d'un même accord Dan et moi enfilons et laçons nos chaussures. 

Tandis que je vais chercher mon portefeuille et celui de mon jumeau, qui lui est en train d'enfiler son manteau, j'en profite pour regarder mon portable, juste pour vérifier que je n'ai pas raté de message important. Mais non, rien que du vieux. Je range le smartphone dans la poche avant de mon jean, et reviens sur mes pas pour lancer souplement le portefeuille en cuir noir à Dan qui l'attrape souplement avec un sourire avant de le glisser dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, comme moi avec le mien, avant de retirer l'élastique de mes cheveux, les laissant libres sur mes épaules.

-Mon cher Elladan, pensez-vous que nous sommes prêts ?

-Il me semble, mon cher Elrohir. Allons y, le monde nous réclame !

Nous échangeons un regard rieur, nous offrons une révérence mutuelle avant de quitter les lieux après avoir éteint la lumière et fermé la porte à clef. Deux étages plus tard, nous sommes dehors, de nuit. Et si la neige fondue est toujours aux abonnées absentes, le froid lui est tout aussi présent, peut-être même plus, que ce matin. Et encore une fois nous reprenons le chemin jusqu'à notre station de métro, sous la lumière blanche des luminaires. Le trajet se fait assez rapidement jusqu'au petit bar-restaurant étudiant dans lequel nous avons rendez-vous pour fêter la fin des partiels et l'attente des résultats. Il y a principalement des potes de promo de Dan, certains que j'ai déjà rencontré avant, lors d'une soirée étudiante ou autre. D'autres qui sont de parfaits inconnus.

L'ambiance est vraiment sympa, et le temps s'écoule tranquillement dans les discussion et les rires, surtout déclenchés par des blagues de chimistes et de matheux auxquelles je ne pige pas grand chose. Et même une fois qu'on me les a expliquées je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Pourtant je ne suis pas vraiment sobre.

Elladan a l'air heureux et détendu. Il semble bien s'amuser, tant mieux; C'est le but de la manoeuvre après tout.

Seulement, au bout d'un moment j'ai besoin de sortir. Pas définitivement. Juste de faire un petit tour dehors, prendre un peu l'air avant de revenir. Je me glisse auprès de mon frère pour le prévenir de mon absence temporaire, puis je vais régler mes consommations avant de sortir dans la rue. Laissant derrière moi les rires, la musique, le bruit du verre se vidant progressivement contre le bois des tables ou du bar. Et je commence à marcher, le froid mordant mes pommettes et le bout de mon nez, sous la lumière des réverbères. On sent que c'est un soir de week-end. Les rues,les restaurants et les débits de boissons sont pleins de gens. Je remonte un peu le long de la rue lorsque des mouvements brusques dans la périphérie de ma vision attire mon attention.

Un groupe de trois jeunes hommes encadrent une fille, comme pour lui couper tous replis. Je fronce les sourcils lorsque l'un d'entre eux saisis son bras. Sans aucune délicatesse et clairement sans que la fille consente à ce contact et à cette intrusion dans son espace privé. Elle tente de se soustraire à l'emprise de son agresseur, parce que c'est bien ce que c'est: une agression. Mais il ne la lâche pas. 

Je remarque que je ne suis pas le seul à voir la scène, et pas le seul que ça dégoute aux alentours. Mais personne ne réagit, préférant continuer son chemin plutôt que d'aider la demoiselle. Putain ! ça me débecte presque encore plus que le comportement de ces rois sous merdes...    
Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Si personne ne semble décidé à intervenir, et bien c'est moi qui vais m'y coller. 

J'accélère le pas vers les trois connards, ils vont morflés ceux là!

-He…

Je m'apprête à les apostropher seulement mon cris meurt dans ma gorge alors que la délicate fille, qui fait bien deux têtes de moins que les trois gus, lui colle une baffe monumentale sur la joue du malandrin qui lui tient le bras. Avant d'un preste coup de genoux lui péter les noix. Je ne peux retenir une petite grimace en voyant ça. C'est que ça doit faire mal…

Elle a l'air de se débrouiller plutôt bien la demoiselle, se dégageant de la poigne du trou du cul qui est désormais plié en deux, tenant son service trois pièces qui doit désormais être façon kit Ikéa… A la place des deux autres je lâcherais l'affaire avant d'y passer aussi.

Mais ils doivent vraiment être trop cons. L'un d'eux saisit à pleine main les cheveux de la fille qui lui assène un violent coup de coude dans le foie, il se plie en deux lui laissant l'occasion de se dégager. Seulement elle n'a pas eu le temps de gérer le second abruti, qui s'apprête à lui asséner un coup. C'est là que j'ai un peu d'utilité, le saisissant par le bras pour retenir son geste.

-Je pense qu'on va arrêter ça là… Je siffle entre mes dents en lui lançant un regard noir.

Le type est pâle. A croire qu'il commence à capter qu'il est dans la merde

-Tu dégages maintenant toi et te deux abrutis de copains et vous vous en tirez à bon compte. Je poursuis. Sinon je peux toujours filer un coup de main à la demoiselle pour vous apprendre les bonnes manières…

Les trois connards nous foudroient du regard, avant de décamper vite fait. Sans néanmoins oublier de cracher aux pieds de la fille et de lui lancer des dernières insultes et menaces.

-Fais gaffe à pas nous recroiser p'tite pute…

-T'auras pas toujours un mec pour t'sauver les miches… 

Comme si elle avait vraiment eu besoin de moi pour s'en débarrasser. J'ai juste filé un petit coup de pouce.

Le dernier se contente de lui lancer un regard meurtrier, incapable de parler, il a surtout du mal à marcher et s'éloigne dans une démarche de canard qui me fait arracher un petit gloussement.

-Merci… Pour le coup de main…

Je reviens sur la fille. Et là, je sens mon coeur rater un battement et des papillons se mettre à danser délicieusement dans mon estomac, lorsque je croise ses iris gris.   
Je tilte aussi pourquoi les trouducs l'emmerdaient, de sales cons racistes. Avec sa peau hâlée, elle est clairement typée numénoréenne.

Et surtout putain de magnifique...


	3. Chapitre 3-Gris horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et on en est au chapitre trois. Je vous encourage grandement à me laisser vos retours en commentaires, c'est un chapitre sur lequel j'ai vraiment voulu retranscrire de la douceur, de la mélancolie et de la tristesse, et j'espère vraiment avoir réussi. Tous les retours sur la questions sont bienvenus. Encore merci à tous les gens qui m'aident avant que je ne publie et merci à vous qui lisez cette fic ! :3

#  _ Janhmi _

_ Mithlond, Présent  _

Il fait gris dehors, un beau ciel d'hivers. Ce que j'aime beaucoup avec ces bureaux c'est la vue que l'on a sur l'océan. Je l'ai toujours aimé, l'océan. En particuliers après les tempêtes.  J'adore ses flots gris ourlés d'écume blanche, les vestiges de bois flotté et de varech sur la grève. Le calme et la solitude qui règne sur les plages. Les gens n'aiment généralement pas se balader au bord de la mer après les tempêtes.  Ou lorsqu'il fait mauvais. 

-Tu avances bien sur ton dossier ?

Je me détourne de la baie vitrée et de sa vue sur, pour les poser sur Eönwë qui rentre dans la salle de repos, trempé de sueur et de neige fondue, des mèches de ses cheveux blonds blonds s'échappant de son chignon. Je lui tend une bouteille d'eau afin qu'il puisse se désaltérer avant de prendre sa douche.

-Aussi bien que l'on peut sur ce genre d'affaire. Mais nous en parlerons quand tu seras lavé.

Eönwë boit de longues gorgées d'eau à même le goulot, tout en marchant vers la petite salle de bain, son sac de sport contenant son costume pour le travail, levant le pouce de sa main libre en signe d'assentiment. J'attend d'entendre le cliquetis du verrou et le bruit de l'eau sur la céramique de la douche avant de commencer à préparer deux tasses de café. Bien noir et serré. 

Je dégage un peu d'espace dans la kitchenette, lavant deux mugs dans la montagne de vaisselle sale qui s'accumule dans l'évier, avant de remplir ma vieille cafetière italienne d'eau et d'en remplir le réservoir de café moulu. 

Tandis que l'eau bout j'en profite pour faire un peu de vaisselle, afin qu'il y ait un peu moins de désordre dans le petit espace de cuisine. Il y a principalement des tasses et des mugs qui s'empilent dans une dangereuse tour de Babel en porcelaine, il faut dire que la consommation en caféine et en théine dans ces bureaux est bien largement au dessus de la moyenne, et Eönwë et moi contribuons grandement à ce record. Je termine de ranger les dernières tasses dans leur étagère lorsque j'entend le déclic caractéristique du déverrouillage de la salle de bain, Eönwë en sort ressemblant désormais bien plus à l'image qu'on peut se faire du premier assistant du procureur Manwë Sulimo, et bien moins à un joggeur. Il faut dire que le costume gris perle bien coupé avec la cravate Klein soigneusement nouée et ajustée autour de son cou, aident à camper le rôle, bien plus en tous cas que les vêtements de sport trempés de sueur.

Mais je dois dire qu'Eönwë a une prestance bien à lui, quelque chose dans son attitude, dans sa posture qui lui confère une aura qui éclipserai bien vite la tenue qu'il porterait. Fut-ce un costume de bunny girl. Eönwë Aulëion est un conquérant, une espèce de paladin tout auréolé de lumière et de chants divins, c'est ce que je me dis par moment en le voyant dans le feu de l'action. Je le connais depuis plus de trente ans et cette impression ne s'est jamais estompée, bien au contraire, elle s'est renforcée avec le temps.

Je remplis généreusement nos deux tasses avant de lui tendre la sienne. Pas de sucre ni de lait, juste du café brûlant noir sans rien d'autre, jamais. D'ordinaire mon collègue carbure au thé, bien corsé sans lait ni sucre lui aussi, mais de temps à autre, lorsque c'est moi qui prépare le kawa, il se laisse tenter.

-Bien courru ?

Je demande avec un petit sourire tandis qu'il porte son mug à ses lèvres.

-Huit bornes, ça fait du bien. Alors, cette affaire ?

-Le dossier est solide, mais je pense avoir trouvé une faille. La défense va avoir du boulot, je peux te le dire.

-C'est assez pour les faire tomber ?

-Eh bien, tout dépendra de la mauvaise foi du juge et des jurés…

Je vois le visage d'Eönwë commencer à se plisser en une expression amère et frustrée.

-... Mais si j'ai visé juste, la mauvaise foi ne servira à rien. 

Je rajoute, les traits du blond se détendent reprenant son expression habituelle.

-Tant mieux alors. Tu aurais vraiment dû faire activement avocat, tu aurais été une pointure.

Pas de moquerie, d'ironie ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Je sais qu'il a raison j'aurais put faire une belle carrière en tant qu'avocat, que ce soit en cabinet ou en indépendant. Mais comme lui j'ai choisi de travailler ici, à mettre mes aptitudes de juriste et d'avocat au service de ce bureau. Nous étions jeunes à l'époque, si jeunes… Parfois il me semble que c'était il y a une éternité, il y a toute une vie, que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Manwë Sulimo.

Depuis Eönwë et moi avons au moins eu plus de cinq cent fois cette conversation. 

-Et toi tu aurais été un excellent juge.

Je souris doucement, Eönwë a l'impartialité et la droiture nécessaires pour le poste. Nous terminons tranquillement nos tasses en regardant la vue sur l'océan, cette ligne grise qui se fond avec l'horizon et le ciel couvert de l'hivers. Puis nous nous quittons pour nous rendre dans nos bureaux respectifs tout en échangeant sur les dossiers que nous traitons en ce moment. La journée s'écoule assez normalement, coups de rush habituels, ça finit par courir dans tous les sens cherchant frénétiquement des pièces de dossier et autres documents, jonglant entre les appels téléphoniques et les mails. La routine.

-Monsieur Saltaïr le rapport d'enquête pour l'affaire Hendrix…

-Merci, il me faudrait aussi les pièces cinq et douze du dossier sur l'affaire Judor. Normalement vous trouverez tout ça aux archives. Allô ? Oui, effectivement… Non, demandez à monsieur Aulëion… Excusez-moi,  je vous écoute…

On peut résumer ma journée à ce genre d'échanges, entrecoupés de séances de paperasse et de travail, et de préparation de café. Beaucoup de café. Vers la fin d'après-midi je m'accorde une heure de sieste, pour tenir le coup de ma dernière nuit blanche.

La routine. Le soir arrive vite, les bureaux se vident doucement, ne restent plus qu'Eönwë, Manwë et moi, comme souvent. Je suis concentré sur la rédaction d'un compte rendu lorsque l'on frappe à ma porte. Je lève la tête pour voir Manwë dans l'encadrement.

-Ah, monsieur j'ai oublié quelque chose dans les derniers papiers que je vous ai transféré ? Il vous faut autre chose ?

Manwë secoue doucement sa tête, rejetant mes interrogations d'un geste apaisant.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ton travail est excellent comme toujours. Je suis juste venu voir comment tu va. Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi hier, Eönwë non plus. 

C'est vrai, c'est une habitude que nous avons tous les deux, passer nos nuits, souvent blanches, au bureau en période de crise ou non. D'ailleurs nous choisissons nos canapés en conséquences sans que ce soit des clic-clac pour autant. On peut dire que notre lieu de travail est aussi notre domicile, en tous cas bien plus que l'adresse qui est sensé en tenir le rôle. 

-Il nous restait du travail à faire, et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé.

Je souris un peu, c'est vrai qu'on est passé de vingt-et-une heure et demie à cinq heure du matin en un clin d'oeil.

Le temps passe vite quand l'on fuit des fantômes.

-Cela fait des années que je vous le dit: ne vous surmenez pas. Allez, ce soir vous rentrez chez vous et vous dormez. Tous les deux, je ne veux pas vous voir ici avant neuf heure au moins.

Il a dut faire le même discours à Eönwë. Depuis le temps nous devons l'exaspérer avec nos manies, nos nuits blanches et le reste. Pourtant il se montre toujours bienveillant à notre égard, depuis toutes ces longues années… Pour moi c'est un peu comme un second père je dois dire. Et je sais que pour Eönwë, Manwë est un second père, il est peut-être même bien plus proche du procureur que de l'homme qui l'a élevé. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous pousse gentiment vers la sortie des bureaux, et d'expérience je sais qu'il ne sert à rien de parlementer ou de résister. Alors j'acquiesce et éteint mon poste de travail avant de mettre un peu d'ordre sur mon bureau.

-Janhmi, pas de travail à la maison ce soir. D'ailleurs je vais fouiller Eönwë, au cas où…

Me prévient-il doucement, mais fermement alors que je fais mine d'amener quelques papiers vers mon porte documents en cuir, avant de ne plaisanter qu'à moitié sur une possible fouille de son premier assistant. Il est vrai que ce ne serait pas une mesure excessive concernant Eönwë. Pour lui le mot « congés » est un mot en une langue antique oubliée de tous désignant un concept très très vague et imagé, et surtout: intraduisible. Même moi je prend invariablement un jour de repos par an, pour l'anniversaire de… 

J'esquisse un petit sourire à la plaisanterie du procureur.

-Ce ne serait pas une mesure superflue.

Je rajoute en plaisantant tout en continuant de ranger mon espace de travail, pour ne pas laisser traîner tout n'importe où. Eönwë arrive alors que j'enfile mon manteau, la mine morose clairement frustré de ne pas pouvoir rester travailler, son sac de sport sur une épaule, son porte document dans son autre main. L'air toujours aussi noble et altier, c'est quelque chose de naturel chez lui, déjà lorsque nous étions étudiants il l'avait. 

Nous éteignons les lumières puis quittons les lieux après avoir verrouillé et sécurisé les bureaux. Manwë nous raccompagne jusque dans la rue, l'air frais me pique les joues.

-Rentrez bien vous deux. Et je ne veux pas vous voir demain avant neuf heure. D'ailleurs si vous voulez prendre un jour de congé en dernière minute, personne ne pourra vous le reprocher.

-Merci monsieur, rentrez bien vous aussi et passez une bonne nuit.

Je souris doucement, conscient du soucis que nous causons à notre supérieur, surtout que nous savons tous les trois  qu'Eönwë et moi serons là demain. Ou est ce que je pourrais aller d'autre ? Mais j'apprécie l'attention, et je suis vraiment navré du soucis que je cause au procureur, c'est quelqu'un de bon.

-Merci, rentrez bien monsieur et à demain.

Nous nous saluons une dernière fois puis notre supérieur nous quitte, c'est Eönwë qui reprend la parole le premier.

-Tu veux manger chez toi ou dehors ce soir ?

-Je ne dois pas avoir grand chose dans mon frigo et pas vraiment l'envie de faire les courses ou la cuisine.

-Restaurant donc.

J'acquiesce.

-Il semble bien, tu as une envie particulière ce soir ?

-Pas vraiment non. On reste sur du classique ?

-Pub ou plats à emporter ?

-Pour moi ce serait pub, mais si c'est plat à emporter je préfère que l'on mange chez moi, pour être sûr d'avoir une chaise et une table.

Je le taquine là-dessus, une plaisanterie entre nous, les premières fois que je suis allez manger chez lui il n'y avait qu'un matelas et une armoire au milieu des cartons. Pas d'autres meubles, ne serait ce qu'une chaise, nous avions du manger assis par terre. Ce sont de bons souvenirs et je dois dire que l'expérience, bien que déroutante, était assez amusante. Mais depuis je le charrie gentiment là dessus. 

-Va pour le pub, Fish and chips ?

-Fish and chips, le Nienor Laments ?

-Va pour le Nienor.

L'affaire conclue nous nous mettons en route. Le Nienor Laments est un excellent pub, et le fish and chips y est à tomber. L'établissement joue de l'image que l'on a des pubs, il s'en fait l'archétype même; avec ses vitres aux carreaux colorés, son étage avec ses fleurs colorées aux fenêtres, l'enseigne pendant au bout d'une chaîne et de balançant au gré du vent à l'entrée. Peinte à la main elle représente la fameuse Nienor en pleurs, ses longs cheveux blonds lâchés tout autour d'elle. J'ai toujours trouvé que l'artiste avait parfaitement su retranscrire la douleur de la jeune femme alors qu'elle entend la révélation du dragon et qu'elle en réalise toute l'horreur, quelque chose dans le plis de la bouche je crois… En fait non, pas depuis toujours. Je sais exactement depuis quand je me dit celà, depuis que j'ai revu l'enseigne en rentrant il y a seize ans. J'aurais put fuir , la garder loin de moi et de mes yeux. Mais je de l'empathie et de la sympathie pour la dame, et je crois qu'elle en a aussi pour moi. Je pense que nous nous comprenons, alors comme à chacune de mes visites depuis seize ans je la salue d'un petit sourire avant de rentrer dans l'établissement. Parfois il me semble qu'elle me répond doucement et fugacement, c'est le cas ce soir.

Eönwë et moi dînons tranquillement, parlant principalement du travail et des affaires que nous traitons en ce moment, du stagiaire que l'on va recevoir d'ici quelques temps, des souvenirs que cela fait remonter. Et puis je commence à sentir les premier frissons, le picotement caractéristique à l'arrière de mon crâne, ma bouche devient sèche comme du papier de verre, et je sens mes tripes et mon estomac commencer à se tordre et se révulser. Les symptômes du manque, je les connais bien depuis le temps… Rien ne sert de les ignorer ou de tenter de lutter contre, ils grandissent et deviennent de plus en plus fortes et insistantes, on ne peut qu'y céder. Et c'est mieux de le faire avant qu'ils ne vous brisent, ne vous cassent, en petits morceaux.

Heureusement que le repas touche à sa fin… Je m'excuse auprès d'Eönwë prétextant un besoin d'aller aux toilettes, forçant mes mains à se tenir tranquilles pour dissimuler leurs tremblements. Je m'enferme à double tour dans la cabine des toilettes, m'appuyant contre un des murs, la douleur dans mon crâne se fait plus forte. J'ai envie de vomir… De mes doigts tremblants je sors de la poche intérieure de ma veste mon portefeuille et ma flasque. Je bois fébrilement une rasade de son contenu, l'alcool me brûle la gorge comme toujours, une brûlure familière mainte fois éprouvée. Une douleur passagère qui se mue bientôt en un apaisement, dissipant mes tremblements, ma gorge redevient humide, le mal reflue dans mon crâne. J'ai besoin de cette rasade anesthésiante, je ne peux pas m'en passer… Vraiment pas…

Je caresse du pouce le cuir de mon portefeuille, avant de l'ouvrir doucement pour me plonger dans la contemplation de mes fantômes. Mes tendres, mes doux fantômes… Il n'y a que cette brûlure pour m'accorder un peu de Léthé… Pour pouvoir les regarder un court moment sans sombrer totalement… 

Pour ne pas verser plus de larmes… Je ne suis même plus sûr qu'il m'en reste… 

Il est temps pour moi de quitter ces lieux, de retrouver Eönwë, puis de partir vers appartement, de te quitter à nouveau...

Tu me manques tant…


	4. Chapitre 4-I'm Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe. Si vous ne souhaitez pas en lire pas de soucis, elle ne commence qu'à partir de "chaleureuse" en italique. Vous pouvez lire jusqu'à ce moment là, et vous ne raterez aucune information capitale ou interessante pour la suite de la fic puisque j'ai placé ces éléments au début. Cet avertissement donné je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! Il s'agit de la première scène X que j'écris et comme d'habitude si vous avez des retours à faire, ils sont tous bienvenus !  
>  De gros bisous sur vous !

**_Mairon_ **

_ Barad Dür, Présent  _

 

Le fils de pute! Le sale enfant de catin ! Il est vivant, il est putain de vivant ! Mais…

Avec son fichu sourire imbu de lui-même, oh si fier de lui, il termine d'écarter la porte, je n'ai le temps d'opposer aucune résistance, de toute façon cela aurait été vain. Melkor n'a rien perdu de sa stature, rien du tout. Il est tout aussi imposant que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Toujours une espèce d'armoire à glace foutrement intimidante, je l'ai déjà vu éclater les crânes de je ne sais combien de gens contre un mur ou une table, à mains nues. Les réduisants en une bouillie sanglante, sans aucune hésitation. Je me souviens parfaitement du son de la boîte crânienne se fendant, du cartilage broyé, des vaisseaux sanguins explosant. L'odeur ferreuse du sang et salée des larmes qui ne tardaient pas à envahir l'air, les éclaboussures rouges sur les murs, les flaques carmins qui se formaient… J'adorai le voir faire… La symphonie des cris et des pleurs… Oh, douce mélodie. Melkor est un maestro dans la composition de ces magnifiques hymnes… Le maître inégalé, il érige la torture au rang d'Art. 

Comme l'irrespect et exaspérer ceux qui le côtoie, je dois me résigner à fermer la porte derrière lui, il est hors de question de la laisser ouverte au quatre vents.

Il est bien vivant, cet enfant de salaud est vivant… Il parcourt mon salon d'un air inquisiteur, s'arrêtant devant chaque élément de la décoration, que ce soit mon superbe vase, mon tapis, ma table basse ou les tableaux et photos accrochés aux murs, avant de s'effondrer avec majesté sur mon canapé en cuir, croisant ses jambes et posant ses pieds, non déchaussés et sales, sur ma table basse. Il n'a vraiment pas changé. A faire comme s'il était chez lui, comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Comme si nous étions resté les mêmes avec certitude. Je hais qu'il fasse ça… Je hais qu'il agisse ainsi… Je hais… Je le hais… Oh je le hais si fort… 

Je serre les poings, de plus en plus fort. Je sens ma mâchoire se contracter, ce que je peux le détester… Ce que je peux le haïr… Revenir comme ça… Être parti comme ça… Ces années d'absence, sans un mot, sans un signe… Rien, le néant, le vide.

Je me plante en face de lui, Draugluin et Carcharoth sur les talons,le foudroyant du regard, si seulement mes yeux pouvaient réellement lancer des éclairs et réduire en cendres cette grande saucisse de Melkor Bauglir.

-Comment tu as fais ?

-Comment j'ai fais quoi ?

Oh, ce qu'il m'énerve avec son petit coup d'oeil et son sourire narquois... Ah faire comme si c'était la question la plus stupide du monde… Ce n'est pas la question la plus stupide du monde ! Oh, non ! Ne pas en poser ça ce serait stupide ! Et j'ai des milliers de questions à poser, toutes plus légitimes les unes que les autres. Celle là est juste la première d'une longue série. Oh, je vais te cuisiner espèce de sale enflure ! Tu as des comptes à me régler… Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça !

-Comment tu as fais pour rentrer ? Pour passer l'interphone ? Pour que je ne sois pas au courant de ton retour ? Où est-ce-que tu étais ? Qu'est ce que tu foutais ?

-Tout doux ma Petite Flamme, tout doux. Une chose à la fois, Mairon. Nous avons tous le temps pour régler tout cela. Alors, reprenons calmement.

La nonchalance de son attitude et de ses paroles… Je contiens avec peine les crispations furieuses de mon visage, je tiens le feu naissant et incandescent de ma colère en laisse. Pour le moment…

-Pourquoi aurais-je utilisé l'interphone, si je n'en ai pas besoin pour entrer ?

Je lève malgré moi un sourcil à cette réponse.  Que… pas besoin… Comment a-t-il fait pour obtenir le code de l'immeuble ? Surtout sans que je ne sois au courant… J'ose espérer qu'en dépit de son air détendu et insouciant, il a quand même eu des difficultés à se les procurer… Au moins qu'il s'y est cassé quelques dents et quelques os… À moins que ce ne soit lui qui en est brisé quelques un pour avoir ce qu'il désire, ce serait typiquement lui. Dans tous les cas il va falloir que je revois tout cela. Question de sécurité. Et maintenant il se permet de croire qu'il peut poser des questions ! Et puis quoi encore ?! Il n'en a aucune légitimité en cet instant ! Le feu s'embrase brusquement, je sens ses intenses flammes lécher mon ventre et embraser mon être.

-Calme toi, Mairon.

La voix tonne, glaciale comme une trombe d'eau glacée qui se déversaient le long de mon échine, à chaque mot parfaitement articulé. Impérieuse elle fait refluer immédiatement les flammes de ma rage, comme s'il n'avait s'agit que d'un bref feu de paille, il n'en reste plus que de faibles braises sous la cendre. J'avais oublié… Oublié l'emprise qu'il avait, non, qu'il a sur moi. Oublié les liens qui me lient à lui, plus sûrement que des chaînes ou une laisse. Oublié que je suis à lui, aussi furieux que je sois. Il y a longtemps, oh si longtemps que j'ai perdu la possibilité d'être libre, de me détacher de tout ceci. De me tenir loin de lui. Tsss…

-Je préfère, un peu de patience. On ne revient pas ainsi sur vingt-huit ans, tu es assez intelligent pour le comprendre.

J'esquisse un rictus narquois, bien sûr que je le sais ! Et mon intelligence ne se limite pas à cela, il le sait très bien. Sinon je ne serais pas ici. Comme s'il ne s'entourait pas des meilleurs, et j'ai maintes fois prouvés que c'est ce que je suis. Le meilleur, ces années d'absences n'ont fait que confirmer ce fait. Même livré à moi-même, sans mon maître, je suis capable d'atteindre les plus hauts sommets, de faire courber les échines, d'étendre mon empire sur le monde. 

-Je te dirais tout ce que tu dois savoir, en temps et en heure. Quant à comment j'ai réussi à te faire une aussi belle surprise, même si j'espérais un peu plus d'enthousiasme de ta part…

Ah mais il va en avoir de l'enthousiasme ! Il va voir ce fils de pute ! Si ça n'avait été lui il se serait déjà pris trois balles dans la poitrine, une dans le genoux et un coup de pied dans sa face, pour le sang que je devrais nettoyer. C'est tout un merdier… Surtout sur mon beau canapé fait main et sur mesure, une petite merveille et les éclaboussures sur le parquet et le tapis lorsque j'ordonnerais à Draugluin et Carcharoth de se repaitre, lentement, de sa chair. J'ai encore l'arme à feu dans ma main, il suffirait de la lever, de bien viser et d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Simple comme bonjour. Seulement, l'arme reste bien sagement dans ma main, contre ma cuisse,inerte et inoffensive. Tout cela n'est qu'un fantasme. Si ça se trouve je me suis endormi sur mon bureau, ce n'est sans doute qu'un rêve particulièrement réaliste et cruel. 

-... Mais tu seras ravi d'apprendre que nos chers amis n'ont pas oublié à qui leur fidélité revenait en premier lieu. 

Le regard bleu glace de Melkor s'est fait dur. Ainsi donc je suis le dernier au courant, il a volontairement fait taire les autres. Et moi je ne me doutais de rien. Qui donc est-il allé voir ? Thil est-elle au courant ? Est-ce d'elle qu'il a eu les clefs pour entrer ici ? Depuis combien de temps est-il revenu ?

-C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Oui, bien sûr que c'est une bonne nouvelle, cela rend les choses tellement plus simple. Même si je me doute bien que Melkor a du faire,disons… un petit rappel de qui il est. Et de ce qu'il est capable de faire. Il est très convaincant avec un morceau de tuyauterie entre les mains. Surtout après quelques coups, après ça les gens ont tendance à s'exécuter rapidement et sans discuter à ses demandes. 

Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir en premier ? Ne suis-je pas sa main droite ? Son homme le plus fidèle, le plus dévoué ?

-Effectivement. Ils auraient pû m'oublier à ton profit, il est agréable que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Serait-il possible que… Non mais quand même pas. Il ne douterait quand même pas que… Oh, putain. Là, c'est vraiment vexant. Après tout ce temps, tout ce que l'on a vécu. Comment peut-il croire une chose pareille ? Alors que je lui suis dévoué corps et âme ? N'ai-je pas prouvé mon indéfectible fidélité maintes fois par le passé ? N'ai-je pas jalousement veillé sur ses intérêts au cours de ces vingt-huit dernières années ? Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est pour lui. Et je n'ai pas hésité à donner de ma personne, je n'ai jamais compté mes heures et ce qu'il m'en coûtait. Ar-Pharazon pourrait en témoigner, s'il pouvait encore parler. Quoique, son silence est sans doutes une bonne chance. Melkor peut être une vraie teigne quand il fait une crise de jalousie.

Il n'empêche que c'est très insultant, ses doutes sont très insultants. Jamais je ne le trahirais.

-Bien sûr que ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas oublié pour qui je faisais tout cela. Je n'ai pas oublié qu'elle est ma place. Ma loyauté n'a jamais faillie et ne faillira jamais. Tout ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fait pour toi. Depuis le début.

Nos regards se croisent, pour la première fois depuis vingt-huit ans ils se fondent de nouveau l'un dans l'autre. Je m'y plonge en silence, savourant ces délicieuses et insondables abysses bleu glacier. Je retrouve toutes les sensations que j'avais avant qu'il ne parte, elles me reviennent petit à petit innondant mes sens. Je ne sais combien de temps 

dure notre face à face muet avant que Melkor ne prenne la parole.

-Je sais. Et je dois bien reconnaitre que tu as bien sut mener la barque en mon absence de ce que j'ai vu. Même si je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Le soulagement inonde ma poitrine, oh merci, merci. 

-Même si je dois dire que je suis quand même déçu, je m'attendais à des retrouvailles plus…  _ chaleureuses. _

Et il coule sur moi un long regard empli de concupiscence et de désir. Et je sens monter en moi un tout nouveau feu, qui baigne mon bas-ventre. Je me sens affamé, de cette faim que lui seul peut combler.

Il m'a tant manqué. Je pose le pistolet sur la table basse, juste à côté de ses pieds et lui lance moi aussi un regard de braise. Je ne cherche pas à dissimuler mon désir, à quel point je le veux, là-maintenant, de suite. A quel point je veux renouer avec son corps, à quel point je veux de nouveau l'avoir en moi. 

Sans le quitter des yeux je pose ma main gauche sur sa cheville, puis je remonte doucement le long de sa jambe, pas à pas dans une démarche féline, lascive.

Un sourire carnassier et approbateur se forme sur ses lèvres tandis que ma paume se rapproche de plus en plus de son entrejambe. Et moi aussi je me rapproche de plus en plus, chaque centimètre parcouru intensifiant de plus en plus le feu qui brûle en moi. Ma main caresse le tissus autour de sa braguette pendant que je pose mon genoux droit sur le canapé, me penchant vers son torse si large, si accueillant. 

Sa main se glisse autour de ma taille, la prenant dans un étau ferme et possessif, m'attirant à lui.  Je me retrouve tout contre lui, sentant sa chaleur à travers nos vêtements et ses lèvres prennent les miennes. Les dévorant, me volant mon souffle, sans aucune pitié il s'en empare introduisant sa langue dans ma bouche, entamant un vertigineux ballet avec la mienne. Un baiser brûlant, passionné, enivrant, délicieux, possessif. Je me sens m'incendier contre ses lèvres, je répond avec une passion proportionnelle à la sienne. Une passion qui attendait depuis tellement de temps de s'exprimer ainsi, avec lui.

Ses mains caressent mon fessier, sensuellement, comme s'il appréciait le contact d'une chose sur laquelle il a tous les droits. Ce qui est le cas. Moi je continue de caresser son entrejambe qui commence à se dresser en une bosse sous l'effet de mes attentions. Au bout d'un moment je finis par glisser ma main dans son pantalon, m'emparant de sa virilité déjà bien turgescente pour commencer un mouvement de vas-et-viens, la tenant fermement dans ma paume. Je la sent, si brûlante, qui se raidit et se dresse encore plus, ne demandant qu'à se libérer de son étroite prison pour se dresser dans toute sa splendeur. Contre mes lèvres, qu'il continue de dévorer avec toujours autant d'avidité, Melkor grogne de plaisir mais aussi de frustration. Sa main cesse ses caresses délicieuses sur mes fesses pour aller défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, et sa jumelle vient se fourrer dans mes cheveux, les caressant et jouant avec eux. Il finit par libérer complètement son sexe en érection de son sous-vêtement, toujours pulsant dans ma main. Je sens aussi mon pantalon devenir plus petit. 

Melkor détache ses lèvres des miennes, alors que je suis encore affamé et que j'en veux toujours plus. Mon souffle est court, je veux continuer de le perdre dans ses baisers, il pousse doucement ma tête, il n'en faut pas plus pour que je comprenne ce qu'il veut. Et je m'exécute sur le champ, avide de son plaisir, je saisis entre mes lèvres son gland, d'abord les y posant comme pour un baiser puis les entrouvrant et les glissant progressivement autour de son membre. Et je commence mon jeu de langue et de joues, massant ses testicules d'un même élan tandis que lui enfonce ses doigts dans ma chevelure, grognant et poussant des soupirs sous ma prestation. Je m'applique durant plusieurs minutes à le prendre en bouche, titillant chacun de ses points sensibles sans aucune pitié. L'assaillant de mes attentions et de ma caresse buccale, faisant passer tous mes reproches et mes frustrations dans ces stimulations impitoyables, lorsqu'il me fait redresser la tête dans un soupir encore plus marqué que les précédent, ses yeux bleus brillants d'un désir dévorant et impérieux. Une de ses mains glisse sous mon haut, caressant mon torse avant de s'attarder sur mes tétons, qu'il pince et tord m'arrachant un langoureux gémissement, de douleur oui mais aussi de plaisir électrisant. De l'autre il défait ma ceinture et baisse mon pantalon, observant d'un oeil approbateur ma virilité triomphante, qu'il se met à masturber alternant les pressions et faisant tourner ma tête sous le plaisir. Cette fois ce sont mes gémissements et mes plaintes qui envahissent la pièce, je me laisse emporter sous les vagues qui emportent toujours un peu plus loin ma conscience ne laissant que la jouissance, j'en veux toujours plus. Je le veux en moi, je veux hurler en le sentant.

Je me saisis de ses lèvres, violemment, prestement, je mordille son lobe d'oreille et picore son cou de baisers et de petites morsures.

-Je te veux… Fais moi hurler…

Je souffle le regardant droit dans les yeux, le mettant au défi de ne pas s'exécuter, de ne pas répondre à mon impératif. Un sourire carnassier se forme sur les lèvres de mon bel amant. Et d'un mouvement vif il m'enlève mon haut et me mord dans la nuque, y laissant sans aucun doute la trace d'un suçon monstrueux. 

-Avec plaisir ma Petite Flamme, ronronne-t-il.

Et il se dresse en me prenant dans ses bras, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille fermement et l'embrasse passionnément à nouveau, mes mains le caress ant sous sa chemise, dont je défais aussi les boutons pour avoir libre accès à la peau de son torse.

-Chambre… Etage… 

Parviens-je à articuler dans un souffle, alors que ma respiration se fait de plus en plus profonde et courte, tandis que le désir atteint de nouveaux sommets.  J'attend tout ceci depuis si longtemps, oh si longtemps. Levant un sourcil mi-interrogatif et mi-amusé Melkor marche en direction des escaliers. Je sais qu'il doit penser que je suis devenu bien prude, ou alors idiotement romantique à vouloir consommer ainsi nos retrouvailles dans un lit. Moi, romantique… Et puis quoi encore ? Non, c'est surtout le flacon de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit qui motive ma demande. 

-Première… Droite… 

Et il ouvre la porte, pour me jeter sur le lit et terminer de m'enlever mon pantalon ainsi que de faire de même pour le sien. Moi, je glisse ma main vers mon tiroir dans lequel je farfouille à l'aveuglette, ignorant les cartouches, l'arme à feu et la lame blanche s'y trouvant, pour saisir le flacon tant convoité. Melkor le prend de mes mains, se passant de tout commentaire, pour le moment. Sans un mot, il enduit deux de ses doigts de la lotion, généreusement, puis sans me quitter des yeux, guettant la moindre de mes expressions il se met à glisser d'abord un doigt en moi, puis deux et il se met à jouer, et à exécuter sans doute une petite vengeance le connaissant. Sous les impulsions infernales et délicieuses de ses doigts je geins et soupir, je les sent contre mes paroies tendres et brûlantes, faire leur jeu de va et viens qui doit bien l'amuser.

Je m'impatiente vite de ses petites taquineries, je le veux. Il le sait, et il s'en amuse. Je ne tiens plus.

-Quand… Tu auras… Fini de faire… mumuse… Tu t'occuperas sérieusement de moi…

Je souffle excédé. Un de ses sourires impitoyables le brun retire ses doigts de mon être, pour aussitôt y placer son membre viril. L'y plantant d'un coup de rein, je me cambre en poussant un petit cri, mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Surtout de plaisir. Et il commence à me besogner de coups de reins puissants et profonds, moi j'ondule mes hanches en rythme, me cambrant pour faciliter la pénétration. Je souffle et j'exalte, chaque coup est plus appuyé que le précédant, chaque coup me pousse un peu plus loin. Ne me laissant aucun répit il enchaîne impitoyablement les coups de butoir, je m'accroche à son dos, y plantant mes ongles, le griffant dans les vagues de plaisir qui me submerge. Je dévore ses lèvres. Et puis mes gémissement deviennent de petits cris, qui montent et qui montent encore, mon souffle se fait plus haché, je sens le feu de mon ventre devenir le coeur d'un volcan et envahir mes reins. Alors que lui grogne et accélère toujours plus le rythme, et je hurle en premier souillant mon ventre de mon bonheur en des jets brûlants et saccadés au même moment.

-Melkor ! Aaah !

Et lui me suis, poussant un râle de plaisir tandis que je le sens se répandre en moi.

Euphoriques, en sueur, le souffle court,nous sommes étendus l'un auprès de l'autre. Lové contre son torse, ses bras me serrant contre lui, je me sens enfin complet pour la première fois depuis plus d'un quart de siècle.


	5. Chapitre 5-Attention à la marche

#  _ Elrohir _

Mithlond, Présent

 

Je retourne sur terre, enfin je crois… Avec ses yeux gris sur moi c'est soudainement plus difficile de.. de réfléchir, de penser aussi je crois. Je me sens crétin là… Et quelque chose me dit que ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant. 

-Mais de rien. J'ai juste fait ce que j'avais à faire.

La fille sourit, un sourire un peu amer, un sourire qui dit « Beaucoup n'aurait rien fait » , et ça me désole d'admettre qu'elle a raison. Beaucoup n'auraient pas levé le petit doigt, beaucoup se sont contenté de regarder la scène. J'aimerais dire que ce n'est qu'une exception, que ce n'est pas l'illustration de la majorité. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, surtout pas pour une fille qui est aussi clairement d'ascendance Numénoréenne. Pas depuis une dizaine d'année surtout. 

-Enfin, je crois que tu t'en serais sortie sans moi.

Je rajoute avec un petit sourire, sincère lui. Je crois qu'en fait, je suis plus venu en aide aux trois connards qu'à elle.  Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat sincèrement amusé, et ses lèvres s'étirent maintenant en un sourire plus doux que le précédent. Je l'aime bien ce sourire.

-C'est sympa quand même, bon je dois y aller. Encore merci pour le coup de main.

Et elle fait mine de partir, déjà ? Ah, mais moi j'aurais voulu passer un peu plus de temps avec elle. Bon… ça sonne un peu creepy là, non ? Je veux dire je ne la connais que depuis… Trois minutes ? Sans doute un peu moins. 

-Je peux t'accompagner sur un bout de route si tu veux, je comptais justement aller dans cette direction.

Les mots sortent avant que je n'ai eu le temps de les peser dans ma tête. Merde. Merde. Merde. Ah ben bravo, Elrohir Peredhel ! C'est pas du tout lourd ou intrusif ! Surtout après qu'elle se soit fait agressée par des trous du cul ! Alors que tu es un parfait inconnu pour elle ! Si tu ne te prend pas un coup de taser dans les couilles avant qu'elle parte en courant ce serait formidable ! Crétin ! Tu mérites une bonne paire de claques et qu'elle te laisse en plan.

J'attends anxieux la douleur et le coup de vent de la fuite de la fille, qui ne viennent pas. Ah ben ça… 

-La rue est à tout le monde.

Il y a eu un petit moment de silence, de flottement, que sa voix rompt. Ah ben ça… C'est bien un signe d'acquiescement, non ? Elle me dit bien que ça ne la dérange pas que je marche un peu avec elle. J'ai un peu de mal à le croire, ce ne peut être qu'un rêve, non ?  Rêve ou pas je lui emboîte le pas, le silence revient. Un peu lourd. En même temps c'est un peu compliqué pour qu'il en soit autrement dans notre situation. Je me sens nerveux, mal à l'aise, pas d'être avec elle mais plus… le silence à côté. J'aimerais bien trouver quoi dire pour le rompre de la bonne façon. Est-ce qu'il y a seulement quelque chose d'approprié à dire dans ce genre de situations ? Pourquoi il n'existe pas de guides pour ça ? Pourquoi on ne vous donne jamais de conseils pour s'en sortir sans passer pour un psychopathe ? Un truc, trouver un truc, n'importe quoi, à dire…

-Tu as un joli coup de genoux… 

La fille tourne sa tête vers moi, clairement surprise. Et elle est pas la seule. Non mais quel abruti ! T'as vraiment rien trouvé de mieux à dire ?

-Et de coude aussi, tu lui a mis pile dans le foie. Ta claque aussi était belle à voir, c'était magnifique de voir ces trous du cul s'en prendre des comme ça.

Et u continue avec ça ! Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Elrohir ? C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? C'est toi qui la mériterait la claque ! Si elle te colle un soufflet tu te demanderas pas d'où il vient ! C'est fini, foutu, tu viens de tuer tes chances. Déjà que j'en avais pas beaucoup… Mais là je viens d'effectuer un génocide impitoyable… Elles sont six pieds sous terre à manger des pissenlits par la racine. Oh, comme j'aimerais disparaître dans la terre moi aussi, là maintenant, de suite. Pour pleurer sur le fait que je suis l'empereur des crétins. Le roi des couillons, l'imperator des têtes de noeuds, le…

-Merci, j'ai quelques années de cours de self-défense derrière moi. Mais je n'aurais sans doute pas dû les frapper… S'ils portent plainte je pourrais avoir quelques petits soucis… 

Ah ben euh.. ça a l'air de passer en fait…

-Tu es dans ton droit, légitime défense. Tu t'es sentie menacée et tu as réagis. S'ils sont assez cons pour aller se plaindre, n'importe quel avocat, même médiocre pourra leur boucler le clapet.

Au moins un sujet sur lequel je suis un peu calé. J'ai de l'assurance là, je sais de quoi je parle. A force de potasser encore et toujours des manuels de lois épais comme trois pavés, et se confronter à toutes les interprétations tordues et pleines de mauvaises fois que l'on peut en faire, on finit par apprendre deux ou trois petites choses. Alors je dois avoir l'air un peu plus assuré. La fille a un joli petit sourire., je l'aime bien, ça lui va bien…

-C'est plutôt rassurant… Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaitre. 

-Je fais des études de droit. J'ai quelques trucs sur le métier, même si j'apprend toujours.

-Le droit, c'est très exigeant comme sujet.

-Plutôt, oui, mais aussi très gratifiant. Et toi, tu es étudiante aussi ?

-Oui, première année de licence littéraire. 

-Et ça te plaît ?

-Beaucoup, oui.

Et c'est comme ça que nous commençons à échanger, doucement, tâtonnant et cherchant un peu comment parler. Que dire, et comment, nous parlons de la pointe de la langue. Je pense que nous sommes aussi craintif l'un que l'autre, à moins que ce ne soit ma propre angoisse qui se transpose sur elle. Mais malgré ça on arrive à bien rire, je me sens tellement heureux à chaque fois que je parviens à faire naître un sourire sur ses lèvres, quand un rire vient les franchir. C'est comme une espèce de petite victoire, et puis j'aime le son de son rire. Et nous marchons, j'ai dépassé depuis longtemps le bar où j'étais avec Dan et la bande de potes de sa promo, le bar où j'étais censé m'arrêter et la laisser. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, on a continué de marcher ensemble, et on est passé devant une station de métro. Elle n'y est pas allé, pareil pour les arrêts de bus. J'ai fini par perdre le compte, on continue juste de marcher en parlant. Juste comme ça, sous la lumière des lampadaires, à passer de rues en rues. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps on a marché comme ça, plus de dix minutes, sans doute un quart d'heure, peut-être plus. Et puis on passe devant une station de métro, et elle s'arrête devant.

-Il faut vraiment que je la prenne celle-ci, sinon je vais devoir rentrer chez moi à pied.

Oui, c'est vrai qu'il faut qu'elle rentre chez elle, on ne peut pas marcher indéfiniment dans ces rues. Il y a bien un moment où ça doit prendre fin. C'est juste que… Je trouverais dommage de ne plus la revoir après… Je veux dire… Elle me plaît bien cette fille… Et puis je ne connais même pas son nom… 

-Oui, rentre bien et… Est-ce que je peux te passer mon numéro ? Tu n'es pas obligée de…

-Oui, je veux bien. Ah, et je vais te donner le mien aussi.

Et elle fait glisser l'une des bretelles de son sac à dos pour fouiller dedans et sortir un petit cahier dont elle déchire un bout de page vier, et deux stylos. Elle me tend le bout de papier et un stylo, et pendant que je trace de la façon la plus lisible possible les chiffres de mon numéro de téléphone portable et les lettres de mon nom en m'appuyant sur un mur, elle griffonne dans son carnet puis déchire de nouveau un morceau de feuille qu'elle plie soigneusement avant de me le tendre.

-Voilà.

-Merci, voici le mien.

Je lui tend à mon tour mon papier, lui aussi plié, et nous prenons chacun le notre. Elle le glisse dans la poche de son jean et moi dans celle de mon manteau.

-Merci, eh bien… A bientôt j'espère, passe une bonne soirée.

-Moi aussi… Rentre bien.

Et elle disparaît avec un sourire et un geste de la main dans la bouche du métro. Je souris aussi, comme sur un espèce de petit nuage avant de commencer à faire demi-tour. Et puis je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de lui demander comment elle s'appelle. Bravo Rohir ! Eh bien je suppose que ça va être la première chose que je vais lui demander… Et si… Et si elle avait fait comme moi ? Et si elle avait écrit son prénom avec son numéro ? Je sors le bout de papier plié en quatre et le déplie. Dans une jolie écriture à l'encre noire il y a son numéro et aussi son prénom: Lalé.


	6. Chapitre 6-Lost in transmission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION ! CE CHAPITRE ABORDE DES THÉMATIQUES SENSIBLES, SI VOUS N'ÊTES PAS A L'AISE PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN.

???

???, date incertaine 

_ La lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux. Ses yeux, ils étaient hypersensibles. Le reste de son corps lui semblait loin, si loin. Il ne lui appartenait pas, ce n'était pas le sien. Mais le corps d'une poupée de chiffons.  _

_ Durant ces moments elle n'était plus vraiment elle, le lien entre son esprit et son enveloppe charnelle se tordait, se tendait, devenait tout autre chose. Il y avait elle et la poupée de chiffons qui lui ressemblait.  _

_ Durant ces moments elle était loin. Mais pas assez, elle ne l'était jamais assez. La lumière lui blessait les yeux. Sa tête tournait. Son esprit était flou, confus comme pris dans une masse épaisse de coton. Elle détestait tout ça. Elle détestait, elle détestait, elle détestait, elle détestait… _ _   
_ _ Les flashs l'aveuglait, durant un moment il n'y avait plus que le blanc incandescent puis le noir qui le recouvrait, elle ne percevait plus que les sons dans le lointain. Des échos enroués qui semblaient presque provenir d'un autre monde. Mais encore trop près, toujours trop près. _

_ Elle ne voulait pas être là, elle voulait partir loin, plus loin que les murs du jardin, que la petite fenêtre, que l'écran de la télé. Partir et ne plus jamais revenir. Ne plus jamais revoir la poupée de chiffon qui n'était pas elle, ne plus jamais être avec elle et son corps nu. Loin des flashs, des yeux froids et durs, des mains qui jouaient avec les membres de la poupée. _

_ Sa bouche était pâteuse, sa gorge sèche. Elle avait le goût écoeurant et infâme de la boisson qu'on lui avait forcée à ingérer. Elle détestait cette boisson de sorcière, les grands lui disait de ne pas faire sa vilaine et de boire. Mais elle haïssait le goût, elle savait qu'une fois que ça coulait dans sa gorge elle n'était déjà plus elle, mais la poupée de chiffons.  _

_ Alors elle hurlait, se débattait, tentait de cracher, de ne pas avaler la potion qui laissait une poupée à sa place. Mais les grands la tenait, de leurs mains qui allaient jouer avec la poupée après, et elle finissait toujours par boire. La poupée prenait toujours sa place et les grands jouaient avec elle sous les flashs qui lui faisait mal aux yeux. _

_ Il fallait attendre que les flashs cessent…  Que la poupée partent petit à petit et lui laisse reprendre sa place… _

_ Jusqu'à ce que les grands décident de rejouer avec elle... _


End file.
